One Week
by imma vampire
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett fluff one shot. Based off the song, 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies.


**Head this little one shot brewing in my mind for a while. I don't own the characters, the song or band or anything.**

**It helps if you listen to the song, "one Week" by barenaked ladies (link on profile). enjoy.**

**One Week**

I blinked and flinched away from the crystal vase that flew past my head. I looked over at Rose to see her glaring at me.

"Rose baby come on." She was fuming and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing aloud. "Rose?" a plate came whirling towards my head and I ducked. I grabbed my coat and car keys. "Right, well I'll be back then." I said running out of the room. I hadn't meant to get her that angry, she's just so hot when she wants to kill me.

I drove over to Edward and Bella's knowing they wouldn't kick me out. I pulled up and parked on the street before running to the front door and banging on it loudly. I could hear a cry from somewhere inside and frowned. The door swung open a moment later and Bella glared at me. "Could you be any louder? You woke up the twins." She growled. I flinched.

"Sorry." I whispered. She sighed and shifted her son in her arms before walking into the living room. I followed her and found Edward on the couch, holding their other son. I plopped down next to Edward and sighed. "Hey little Emmett." I cooed to my nephew in Edward's arms. Her frowned.

"Em you know that you can't keep calling him Emmett, he'll get really confused when he get's older and everyone is calling him Stephen and you're the only one calling him Emmett." I frowned.

"What about the other one?" Bella shook her head.

"Masen has a name and it's not Emmett." I pouted.

"Spoil sports." I mumbled. I turned my attention to the TV and grinned. The game was on.

"So Emmett, what brings you here?" Bella asked gently. I shrugged.

"She's still pissed. I tried to go home but she started throwing glass." Bella gasped and stood up.

"I have to call her!" she said placing Masen in my arms and rushing out of the room. I frowned.

"Why do chicks do that?" Edward shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I still have two days until we say 'I'm sorry'." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, your marriage makes absolutely no sense to me." I grinned.

"But it does to Rose and I. I guess that's all that matters." Edward laughed.

"I guess." We were quiet a moment, watching the game when Edward chuckled. "Have you ever heard that song, 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies?" I only caught half of his words.

"Naked ladies? What are you talking about Edward?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, the band. Barenaked Ladies." I eyed him skeptically.

"What kind of band is this and what are you doing, listening to them. Should I tell Bella about this." Edward looked close to smacking me, which cracked me up.

"Actually Bella told me about them." I chuckled.

"Bella into the naked ladies. I can dig that." I think if the boys had been asleep, Edward would have punched me. Instead he took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway, they have a song called 'One Week' you should listen to it." I frowned.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Edward tossed me his ipod.

"Everything." I sighed but turned on the song. I listened to the lyrics and grinned. This song was about Rose and me! I played it once more, cracking up at how much it reminded me of my wife and me.

"Eddie! This is brilliant!" he glared at me and snatched his ipod back. I jumped up as Bella came into the room. I handed her her son and ran out of the house. "Thanks guys! I'm naming my first child after you two!" I called running to my car. I saw Bella look over at Edward who shrugged and shut the front door. I slid into my car and started toward the closest store. I pulled up to Boarders and headed straight for the music section. I looked through the titles and grinned when I found the CD I was looking for. I bought it and tore off the wrapping. Now, it was time to get my wife back.

I pulled up to our house to see all the lights off. I pulled my car onto the driveway and turned the volume up on my speakers in my car before stepping out, opening all the windows and blasting it. Dogs started barking and lights all around the neighborhood went on, all except for the house in front of me. I smiled and started singing with the song, hoping that would do it.

The porch light flickered on and Rose yanked open the front door. She was wearing her sexy red pajama slip that I adored and she looked pissed. I grinned and danced toward her, still singing to the ridiculous song that was quickly becoming my new favorite.

As the song came to an end, I was in front of Rose, on my knees. She studied my face a moment before rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you found a song that sums us up so well." She muttered. I grinned.

"Rose baby you know I love you more than my own life. I'm just not the best at showing it. But baby I do love you and I'd do anything to keep you happy."I said taking her hand in mine. She sighed.

"You're still not forgiven." She said, hiding a small smile. I grinned.

"Can I sleep in the bed again?" she pondered it a moment before nodding. I grinned and stood. "Then that's alright. As long as I get to hold you in my arms again, I'm okay." I said smiling. Rose smirked and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can't believe I'm in love with the world's biggest idiot." She muttered, kissing me chin. I chuckled.

"I can't believe we live next to the world's biggest idiot! Cullen turn off that music!" I looked over to see most of our neighbors outside glaring at us. I grinned at the man who had yelled at me and Rose glared at him.

"Hey, don't you dare talk about my husband like that!" she growled. The man shrank back from her tone. "Baby go turn off your car so we can go inside." Rose said turning back to me. I grinned and nodded, running to the car and rolling up the windows before turning it off. I ran back to the front door to see Rosalie glaring at our neighbors. She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "Idiots." She muttered. I chuckled.

"I love you Rose." She looked up at me and smiled beautifully.

"I love you too you big bear." I chuckled. "So what was that song called?" I smiled.

"One week." She nodded.

"Who was it by?"

"The barenaked ladies." Rose stopped and looked up at me, one eye brow cocked.

"Edward suggested naked ladies?" I chuckled.

"I said the same thing, no Bella told him about them." Rose laughed.

"Oh Bella, my little girl is all grown up." She said smiling. I laughed. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind how perfect Rose and I were for each other.

**:)**


End file.
